EAT YOU ALIVE
by Mia lovely
Summary: Detective Ryan Wolfe rescues a young woman from an old abandoned warehouse. But, is Jane Doe more trouble then she is worth?
1. Chapter 1 Eat You Alive

EAT YOU ALIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or any of the other CSI shows. This is just me playing around with all my favorite characters and trying my very best to do then justice. I also do not own Eat You Alive a song belonging to Limp Bizkit, which inspired this story.

I am not a big Limp Bizkit fan, but I cannot deny that this song is the perfect theme song for this story.

Summary: Detective Ryan Wolfe rescues a young woman from an old abandoned warehouse. But, is Jane Doe more trouble then she is worth?

Rated T might turn into an M rating as the story progresses for violence, gore, mentions of rape and some sexual contact.

AN: I'm looking for someone to beta read for me. I have a hard time catching all my grammar mistakes, so having some one to help me with those as well as helping me keep the characters in character would be awesome. I would love to have someone I could bounce my ideas off of. If you think that's you, please drop me a line.

Bethany Joy Galeotti of One Tree Hill (s5 Haley with the dark, short choppy hair) is whose description I am using for my Jane Doe, whose proper name will be revealed later on in the story.

Eat You Alive

Ryan along with Jesse and Calleigh watched, as the rusted metal doors of an old abandoned warehouse were pried open. The ugly stench of rotting dead flesh and urine came at them in waves. The odor was so strong, that he was forced to fight _back_ the tight ball of _nausea_ that crept its way into his stomach and up his throat. The sight before them was no better. A body or better-put bodies were scattered about in parts in what most have been the killer's work place.

Jesse stood next to Ryan, both men walked about the crime scene stony faced and focused. While Calleigh's face screw up into a small grimace before snapping a picture of what seemed to be a makeshift operating room. Ryan cautiously pulling the blue tarp from over the metal stretcher, to reveal the slaughtered body of an unidentified man. Jesse shook his head in sorrow when he saw the body lying on the stretcher, absolutely butchered and bound in barbed wire.

"Jesus Christ," Ryan muttered under his breath.

Calleigh crouched down in front of an assortment of body parts and snapped another picture. "These all appear to be male body parts." Calleigh mused.

"That means we have more then one vic," Jesse stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Calleigh nodded woefully at Jesse's statement before walking up to where Jesse stood by the bound and gagged body on the stretcher.

Snapping yet another picture of the body, Calleigh noted that he had been dissected with such precise precision. They were the kind of neat incisions that only a trained surgeon would know how to make. Placing a latex gloved hand on the body, Calleigh ran her finger down the long incision marks at his chest.

"Looks like our killer knew what he was doing." Calleigh called out to Jesse, who was at the foot of the stretcher rummaging through some old ratty clothes looking for any source of identification.

xxx

Ryan walks further into the warehouse and away from the side room where Calleigh and Jesse were investigating in. He now was wondering about the main warehouse space snapping pictures as well as collecting evidence relating to the crime scene.

Detective Wolfe crouched down to bag and tag a small, silver pocket knife with evidence of some blood remnants on the blade when he heard shuffling, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps from within the shadows. Pulling out his gun, Ryan took off after noise, eyes darting everywhere throughout the darkened space, alert and ready.

Ryan turned sharply to the left. Pointing his gun in the direction of where he heard the noise come from. His keen dark eyes peered down the barrel of his gun and into the dense darkness of the abandoned warehouse. The low humming sound of whimpering reached his ears, compelling him to point his gun in that direction. Only to be met with the warmest set of brown eyes he had ever seen. A petite brunette hid behind a tall mound of old tiers. Her doe-like eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when she took in the loaded gun pointed at her head.

"P-please don't shoot me." She pleaded meekly. Holding up her frail white hands, Jane Doe staggered backwards into the pile of tiers behind her.

Ryan took in her glassy eyes, bloodied, tattered clothes and slight, trembling frame and instantly holstered his weapon. This girl was no killer. She was too small in stature, no taller then five foot three to take down two fully-grown men. Then there was that helpless, dear-caught-in-headlights look on her face, it was far to convincing not to be sincere.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he calmly pacified Jane Doe while gradually taking a cautious step towards her, much like one would approach a scared animal. "I'm detective Ryan Wolfe. I'm with MDPD."

Ryan slowly took another careful step toward the shaken young woman, raising both his hands out in front of him so that she could see that he meant her no harm. Keeping a foot of distance between himself and the brunette, Ryan greeted her with a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly.

"I-I don't remember," she answered wetly. Big wet tears clung to her long, wispy eyelashes as her eyes regarded him suspiciously. "Are you really a cop?"

Detective Wolfe frowns at her odd question before steadily pulling out his badge for further validation. Jane Doe heaved a sigh of relief before throwing herself into Ryan's unsuspecting arms and breaking down into tears. Ryan could distinctly make out the faint whispered words of 'thank you God, thank you' mixed in with her gut wrenching sobs.

Placing a soothing hand in her short tousled mane, Ryan held the slender young woman close, trying as best he could to shield her from the outside world.

"It's okay, it's okay. I've got you," he said very gently. "You're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping Beauty

EAT YOU ALIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami or any of the other CSI shows. This is just me playing around with all my favorite characters and trying my very best to do then justice. I also do not own Eat You Alive a song belonging to Limp Bizkit, which inspired this story.

I also do not own the song Sleeping Beauty, this song belongs to A Perfect Circle.

Summary: Detective Ryan Wolfe rescues a young woman from an old abandoned warehouse. However, is Jane Doe more trouble then she is worth?

Rated T might turn into an M rating as the story progresses for violence, gore, mentions of rape and some sexual contact.

AN: I'm looking for someone to beta read for me. I have a hard time catching all my grammar mistakes, so having some one to help me with those as well as helping me keep the characters in character would be awesome. I would love to have someone I could bounce my ideas off of. If you think that is you, please drop me a line.

Bethany Joy Galeotti of One Tree Hill (s5 Haley with the dark, short choppy hair) is whose description I am using for my Jane Doe, whose proper name will be revealed later on in the story.

Please R&R!

Sleeping Beauty

Jane Doe sat in the back of a squad car, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular. She had been eerily silent for over an hour now. The paramedic in front of her sent her a sympathetic smile while trying to carry on a friendly conversation as he checked her vital signs. Ryan stood next to her whilst the paramedic did his job. The young, African-American paramedic had given up trying to transfer the woman into the ambulance in fear that she might repeat the almighty fit she threw earlier when Detective Wolfe had gone back into the warehouse to finish the investigation.

Trying to pry her away from Ryan was no easy task by any means. Somehow, this little brunette had managed to latch herself to the Boston native with such crazy determination that attempting to separate her from him only resulted in her throwing a furious tantrum. Any sudden movement he made sent her in a panic. Therefore, to appease her nerves, Ryan tried not to stray to far away from her line of sight.

"Hey," Ryan placed a gentle hand on the woman's slender shoulder, rousing her from her pensive state. "I have someone I want you to meet."

The young woman's soft russet colored gaze slowly tore away from the patch of soiled brown dirt to meet Ryan's amiable hazel eyes. Next to him stood a woman in her mid to late thirties, with long, sunny blond hair and brilliant, cobalt-blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Detective Calleigh Duquesne." The blonde introduced herself in a light southern accent.

Jane Doe eyed the blonde suspiciously before taking her welcoming hand and shaking it briefly. "Nice to meet you Detective Duquesne,"

Calleigh smiled, "You too Miss…" turning to Ryan for assistants. Calleigh silently asked her colleague for the victim's name. However, she was met with a clueless shrug from Ryan.

Ryan had spent the last half hour trying to help Jane Doe remember anything past this morning, but with little to no progress. This was why he had decided to introduce Calleigh to the currently nameless brunette. Calleigh was always helpful when it came to dealing with trauma victims. Her sunny disposition and warm smile always had a way of setting people at ease.

Stepping away from the enigmatic brunette Ryan turned to where Horatio was overseeing the investigation in the warehouse. Taking notice of his sudden move to leave, Jane Doe panicked.

"Are you leaving me, Detective?" Jane Doe asked, anxiously clutching Ryan's hand in a death grip. Her pretty doe eye widened to the size of saucers. Ryan frowns at the amount of distress he heard in the younger woman's voice. She sounded so lost, so tremulous, as if she were afraid to ask him, or perhaps embarrassed that she did.

"It's okay; I'll stay here with you, Miss." Calleigh gently coaxed the willowy brunette.

Jane Doe's eyes volleyed from Ryan to Calleigh, then back to the old warehouse behind the detectives.

Placing a calming hand on Jane Doe's shoulder, "I have to go speak to my lieutenant. Are you going to be okay if I leave you here with DetectiveDuquesne for a little while?"

The brunette's shrewd brown gaze eyed Calleigh warily for a moment before nodding weakly in response.

"Are you sure?" He ascertained. His hazel eyes searched her face for any signs of duress.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said quietly.

Ryan nodded, "Okay, I'll be right over there if you need me." He pointed over to where a man with red hair and sunglasses stood huddled over a body bag.

-xxx-

This was sort of a filler chapter. I am sorry if not much happen here. I'm just trying to get a feel for the genre and the characters. I really want to flesh out my story, there for I'm taking my time in writing it.


End file.
